Son of Many Book 1
by Starlight Quill
Summary: What would happen if Harry James Potter was the son of multiple gods and goddesses from the world of percy jackson and the olympians and other books in rick riordans universe. Would he be the same, or would he be different? Follow this story to find out and learn as he does, about what it means to be a godling.
1. Chapter 1

Son of many Book One

Disclaimer:

I own nothing those rights belong to J. and Rick Riordan, authors of the two worlds I am borrowing.

chapter one: a demigod is born of many parents

(Hi)= Thoughts and God's speaking in mortals heads

{Hi}= foreign language's/I will say the language he is speaking

[Hi= beast speak

"Hi"= regular speak

 **/Hi\** = spell's

"Nngh, James" yelled a witch by the name of Lily Potter nee Evans, demigod daughter of Hecate goddess of magic, crossroads, ghosts, and necromancy.

"Yes, Lily flower" said her husband James Potter a demigod son of Khione the minor goddess of ice and snow, blessed by the goddess Hecate.

"I am going to hex you so bad you won't be able to move for a week."Lily yelled at her husband. she kept threatening her husband for another hour.

Finally at eight o'clock in the evening, on July, 30, 1990, in the birthing room three of St. Mugnos, Harrison James Potter was born, with black and emerald feathered wings.

"Lily he has wings." said James.

"Hmm and a tail, we'll need to call my mother, and yours." she replied looking a t as black tail on her son.

"You called daughter" said a lady who appeared and was wearing purple, and silver robes.

"Yes Lily" asked a lady who appeared wearing a light blue pantsuit decorated with silver snowflakes.

"Hello mother, Lady Hecate." James greeted.

"So you decided to use the ritual I gave you?" questioned Hecate.

"Yes mother, Albus cursed us with sterility, he even wants to put me and James's under the fidelius." said Lily sadly.

"I have been hoping that your brother would stop his evil campaign, first he killed his and your brother Tom, then he scorns Thanatos, Hades, and other death deities by making horcruxes, he forcibly binds two of your sons familiars to him, and last but not least curses you two. I have no idea that to do with him." said Hecate sadly.

"Why not let my father turn him into an ice statue?" asked Khione.

"Because Harrison must defeat Albus." said Hecate.

"Why though?" asked James.

"Because of a prophecy made by a descendent of Apollo. Do you wish to hear it?" asked Hecate.

"Yes if it pertains to our son we must hear it." said Lily firmly.

"This is what it says,

The one to defeat the false light lord approaches

Born as the seventh month dies,

With his soulmates of six different worlds they will take the realms of god and mortals by storm,

Three are descended from kings,

One descended of the grace of the lightning king,

One the son of forge and fire,

One descended from one of sea and one of clear sight,

One son of the dead ones' king who is frozen in time,

One born of war and a shifter,

And one descended from magic and trickery,

two half brothers from a time that has long since gone by,

Together they will be trained in the home of immortals warriors,

All are separated by mere days in birth,

Together they will bring forth the world of magic to present,

And the one born as the seventh month dies will have those who would destroy the world and others as familiars,

The one to defeat the false light lord approaches born as the seventh month dies" Hecate said.

"Hmm why is it so lengthy" asked Khione.

"Not all prophecies are short or rhyme." Said a trio of raspy voices from the nearest corner of the hospital room making everyone one jump.

"Lady Fates what have we done to earn your presence?" asked Lily.

"You have birthed our champion." said a trio of soft female voices from the opposite corner of the Fates.

"Lady Norns you're here as well?" asked a confused James.

"Why yes what did you expect when your son is the one to change the fate of the Greek, Roman, Norse, and Egyptian gods and goddesses." Stated a silky male voice from the doorway.

"Lord Shai?" James asked the man, wearing a white suit, who was walking to stand beside Hecate and Khione.

"Can someone explain why all the deities of fate are here, and why my baby has wings?" asked a very confused and annoyed Lily.

"Your son is a godling, meaning he is the son of many gods and goddesses, in this case he is the child of eight Norse gods and goddesses, seven Egyptian gods and goddesses, fifteen Greek gods and goddesses, and eight Roman gods and goddesses, the wings are a status of this." explained the Norns.

"Which gods and goddesses?" asked James.

"Well I could do a heritage slash ability test if you wish." said Hecate.

"Do it mother." said Lily.

With Lily's permission Hecate drew three drops of her grandsons blood. And then she put the blood into a green potion that she put into a gold bowl covered with runes that she conjured. She then stuck the tip of a long white feather into the mixture and stirred it until it turned golden and the quill absorbed all the potion. When the quill touched the parchment it started scribbling furiously. When it stopped the parchment was over four feet long and covered with golden writing.

"Read it quickly." said Hecate

The couple opened the scroll the were given and read:

Name: Harrison James Potter

Gender: Male

Age: one hour old

Notable features:

Black and emerald feathered wings

A black cat like tail

Mortal parents

Mother: Liliane Marie Potter

Father: James Boreas Potter

Godly parents:

Greek = fourteen total

Eros, god of true love, attraction, and desire

Psyche, goddess of the soul

Pan god of nature, the wild, shepherds, flocks, goats, mountain wilds, and sexuality

Gaia primordial goddess of the earth

Athena goddess of wisdom, strategy, war, wise counsel, defense, and crafts

Hestia goddess of the hearth, architecture, domesticity, family, and the state

Persephone goddess of the underworld, springtime, vegetation, and maidenhood, queen of the underworld

Thanatos god of death

Astrea goddess of innocence, purity, and justice

Amphitrite goddess of sea life

Apollo god of music, poetry, art, oracles, archery, plagues, medicine, sun, light, and prophecy

Artemis goddess of the hunt, forests and hills, the moon, archery

Zeus god of the sky, lightning, law, order, justice, and king of the gods

Hera goddess of marriage, women, childbirth, family, and queen of the gods

Roman = seven total

Fortuna goddess of chance, and luck

Janus god of beginnings, gates, transitions, time, doorways, passages, and endings

Ceres goddess of agriculture, crops, fertility and motherly relationships

Mercury god of financial gain, commerce, messages/communication, travelers, boundaries, luck, trickery, thieves, and speed

Neptune god of the sea, earthquakes, storms, and horses

Pluto god of the dead, underworld, and riches, king of the underworld.

Vulcan god of the forge, blacksmiths, fire

Egyptian = eighteen total

Thoth god of moon, magic, writing, and knowledge

Anubis protector of the dead and embalming, god of funerals and death

Ma'at goddess of truth, justice, order, afterlife judgment, creation and magic

Geb god of the earth

Nut goddess of the sky, stars, the sun and moon, light, the heavens, astronomy, the universe, air and the four winds

Isis goddess of health, marriage, and wisdom

Osiris god of the afterlife, death, life, and resurrection

Sekhmet goddess of fire, war, dance, destruction, healing, plagues, and famine

Hathor goddess of love, beauty, music, joy, and dance

Serqet goddess of scorpions, medicine, magic, and healing venomous stings and bites

Babi god of baboons

Nekhbet goddess of Vultures, Protector of the crown of Upper Egypt, and upper Egypt itself

Wadjet Queen of Cobras, Protector of the crown of Lower Egypt, and lower Egypt itself

Isis goddess of health, marriage, and wisdom

Set god of storms, desert, chaos, war, and father of Anubis

Nephthys goddess of death, service, lamentation, nighttime and rivers, mother of Anubis

Sobek god of the Nile, the Army, military, fertility and of crocodiles

Khonsu god of the Moon

Norse = five total

Frigg goddess of marriage and motherhood

Freyja goddess of love, fertility, and battle

Hel goddess of the dead who do not die in battle, and queen of Helhiem

Odin The "All Father" God of war, wisdom, poetry, and magic, the Ruler of the gods

Vár Goddess of contracts

Total godly parents: forty four

:Abilities/ talents/ gifts:

Natural Occlumens

Natural Legimens

Beast speaker

Contract knowledge

Persuasion (blocked till age 14)

Photographic memory

Banished dyslexia

Ultimate elemental

Ultimate animagus

Ability and knowledge copying

Creator (blocked till age 9)

Natural healer

Ultimate metamorphmagus

Ultimate Weaponsmith

Ultimate Crafter

Full Seer

Shape shifter

Soulbond mind link (from birth)

Natural potions master

Natural runes master

Natural transfiguration master

Natural charms master

Natural arithmancy master

Natural alchemy master

Natural high necromancer

Natural Linguist

Natural archmage

Technomancer

Full sight

Teleportation

Soothing voice

Army bringer

Touch of renewal

Beast tamer

Necromancy

Osteokinesis

Umbrakinesis

Geokinesis

Cryokinesis

Hypnokinesis

Biokinesis

Photokinesis

Audiokinesis

Hydrokinesis

Atmokinesis

Chlorokinesis

Electrokinesis

Aerokinesis

Telumkinesis

Quintekinesis

-List of all familiar stats-

Familiar one:

Apophis god of chaos,darkness, night, lord of Isfet, lord of chaos, the dreaded one, serpent in the dark.

Species:

God serpent

Gender:

Male

Dormant form:

Tattoo of an isfet hieroglyph on his back between his wings

Active form:

White and red garden snake

Full form:

Red and white shake expanding throughout the duat

Notable features:

The Isfet crown

Familiar two:

Fenris Wolf lokison

Species:

Wolf Jotun

Gender:

Male

Dormant form:

Tattoo of a wolf celtic knot band around upper left arm

Active form:

Grey wolf size of a small mother bike

Full form:

Gray wolf size of city bus

Notable features:

Gold Gleipnir weaved collar

Familiar three:

Hati fenrisson

Species:

Wolf Jotun

Gender:

Male

Dormant form:

Tattoo of black wolf on lower left forearm

Active form:

Black wolf (regular sized)

Full form:

Black wolf size of big car

Notable features:

White paws, white around eyes, white on muzzle

Gold collar with model of the moon

Familiar four:

Sköll Fenrisson

Species:

Wolf Jotun

Gender:

Male

Dormant form:

Red wolf tattoo on lower right forearm

Active form:

Red fox

Full form:

Red wolf size of a normal car

Familiar five:

Jormungand lokison, the world serpent

Species:

Serpent Jotun

Gender:

Male

Dormant form:

Green serpent knot band tattoo covering upper right arm

Active form:

Green garden snake

Full form:

A snake the length of one hundred yards and the width of a subway tunnel

Notable features:

a silver band behind his head carved with protection runes.

Familiar six:

Aurora (forcefully bound to A.P.W.B.D.)

Species:

Royal Drakon

Gender:

Female

Dormant form:

Snake weaved tattoo on upper forearm with head on back of hand

Active form:

One hundred foot long gold and silver serpent with a emerald screen crown

Full form:

None

Familiar seven:

Hippolyta (forcefully bound by A.P.W.B.D.)

Species:

Royal Phoenix

Gender:

Female

Dormant form:

Tattoo on upper forearm with head on upper palm

Active form:

Four foot bird with a ten foot wingspan red and gold plumage

Full form:

Golden bird eight feet tall, and a twenty foot wing span

Notable features:

Silver crest and tail feathers

Familiar eight:

Bellerophon

Species:

Nemean Lion

Gender:

Male

Dormant form:

Tattoo in the form of a golden lion with a brown mane covering the right side of his chest

Active form:

Golden and brown maine coon

Full form:

Golden lion with a brown mane the size of a large car

Rarity:

One of the only eighty in existence

Familiar nine:

Kynigós

Species:

Teumessian fox

Gender:

Male

Dormant form:

Tattoo up his right side rib cage of a fox with green bands on all four paws

Active form:

Regular sized fox with green bands on all fours

Full form:

A fox the size of a small car with green bands on all four paws

Rarity:

Only one in existence

Familiar ten:

Dìon

Species:

Laelaps

Gender:

Female

Dormant form:

A greyhound, with a yellow collar tattoo up his left side ribs cage

Active form:

A medium sized greyhound with a gold collar

Full form:

A greyhound the size of small car with a gold collar

Rarity:

Only one in existence

Familiar eleven:

Fawdaa

Species:

Set Animal

Gender:

Female

Dormant form:

A black backed jackal tattoo covering that left side of his chest

Active form:

A black backed jackal

Full form:

A black backed jackal the size of a small bus with a silver collar

Rarity:

One of the only three in existence

Familiar twelve:

Dàlù

Species:

Aspidochelone

Dormant form:

Tattoo of a turtle down the spine in the middle of back

Active form:

Galapagos tortoise

Full form:

Turtle the size of two hundred miles in length by two hundred and fifty miles in width with trees, plants and animals all over the shell

Rarity:

One out of the last eighty

Familiar thirteen:

Hebi

Species:

Sea Serpent

Dormant form:

A serpent tattoo wrapped around the turtle tattoo

Active form:

small emerald green and sapphire blue scaled garden snake

Full form:

A five mile long serpent

Rarity:

Very common

Lordships to inherit

Lord of the most ancient and cunning Slytherin - Maternal - Liliane - only heir

Lord of the most ancient and benevolent house of Hufflepuff - maternal paternal - Liliane Apollo- first heir

Lord of the ancient and most noble house of Gryffindor - paternal 2 - James Odin - first heir

Lord of the most ancient and wise house of Ravenclaw - maternal - Athena - only heir

Lord of the most ancient and mysterious house of Peverell - paternal 2 - James and Thanatos - first heir

Lord of the most ancient and light house of Emrys - maternal - Hecate - only heir

Lord of the most ancient and Grey house of LeFay - maternal - Hecate - only heir

Lord of the most ancient and brave house of Potter - paternal - James - first heir

Lord of the most ancient and pure of heart house of Black - paternal - James - first heir

Lord of the most ancient and kind house of Pendragon - paternal - Odin - only heir

}Soul Mates{

Carter Kane - male - one month old - Pharaoh of magical egypt - eye of Horus - battle mage - located in Brooklyn, NY

Samuel Kane - male - one month old - high priest and eye of Isis - keeper of the spells and treasury of magical egypt - Scrying master - located in Brooklyn, NY

Magnus Chase - male - eight hours old - son of Frey - wielder of Sumarbrander - balancer of elements - high king of Alfheim - tamer of Ratatosk - tamer of Nidhogg - located in Boston, MA

Alex Fierro - male/female - three days old - son/daughter of Loki - wielder of the legendary sword Gram - high priest/priestess of Frey - located in Salem, MA

Jason Grace - male - five days old - son of Jupiter - tamer of storms - emperor of New Rome - located in Los Angeles, CA

Perseus Jackson - male - two hours old - son of Poseidon - sea master - Archon of new Greece - located in Manhattan, NY

Nico di Angelo - male - frozen at one hour old - son of Hades - master of shadows - the Ghost King - located in Lotus Casino Las Vegas, NV

Frank Zhang - male - ten days old - son of mars - master of tactics - keeper of the book of prophecy - located in Vancouver, Canada

Leo Valdez - one hour old - son of Hephaestus - master of bunker nine - master fixer - located in Phoenix, AZ

Alexander Helios - permanatly de-aged to one week old - son of Cleopatra and Mark Anthony - master of the deserts - lord of the Nile - located in The Vallley of the Kings, Egypt

Caesarion - permanently de-aged to one week old - son of Cleopatra and Julius Caesar- master of the library of Alexandria

§Titles given to him by others§

King of monsters - by Echidna mother of monsters

Champion of fate - the Norns, Clotho the spinner, Lachesis the measurer, Atropos the the cutter of life's thread, Shai egyptian lord of fate

Lead Thane - Odin

Captain of the Valkyries - Odin

Ambassador for Helhiem - Hel

Ambassador for Jotunheim - the Jotun collective

Ambassador for the gods to the I.C.W. - Greek, Roman, Norse, and Egyptian Pantheon's

Commander of the Valhalla and Fólkvangr armies - Odin and Freya

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

As they finished reading a flash covered Harrison's torso and arms. When it cleared he had a lion tattoo covering the right side of his chest, a jackal tattoo covering the left side of his chest, a hieroglyph tattoo if isfet on his back between his wings, a turtle tattoo in the middle of his back, a serpent tattoo wrapped around but the turtle, a Celtic wolf knot band covering his upper left arm, a Celtic snake knot band covering his upper right arm, a red wolf tattoo on lower right forearm, black wolf tattoo on lower left forearm, a greyhound tattoo with a yellow collar up his left rib cage, a fox tattoo with green bands on its paws, Snake weaved tattoo on upper left forearm with head on back of hand, and Tattoo on upper right forearm with head on back of hand.

"Why does all of his familiars have tattoo forms as the dormant forms?" asked Lily.

"they are like that because he is very powerful if they weren't like that he may die." Said the Norms

"The Drakon and the Phoenix have been freed, but I had to create copies to be put in their place. Albus would be angry to see that they were gone." stated Hecate

"How does he have some of the most dangerous beings in the world as familiars?" asked James nervously.

"They are to help him as he grows and learns." said an ancient voice from the doorway.

They all turned to the door and saw an ancient man in a toga with a leopard skin cloak draped over his shoulders, and hieroglyphs swirling around him.

"Chief Lector Iskandar, I see you are about to have rebirthing day" nodded Shai.

"Yes I am Lord Shai , so this child is the first demigod of the Egyptian gods in centuries?" asked the Chief Lector.

*A/N*

Samuel Kane is the male version of Sadie Kane, and is soul bonded to his brother Carter Kane, but THIS IS NOT Incest. They are bonded to Harrison, which means they are bonded to each other as well, same goes for Alexander Helios and Caesarion, so before you send flame reviews think about it first, because I will report any and all mean reviews. So yes they are soul bonded to each other but only through Harrison, and even if they were soul bonded personally this would be culturally correct for a Pharaoh to marry a sibling, through the ancient Egyptian culture and laws. So before you flame me because of incest and other crap think.


	2. Chapter 2

Son of many Book One

Disclaimer:

I own nothing those rights belong to J. and Rick Riordan, authors of the two worlds I am borrowing.

Chapter Two Meeting: Iskander, Odin, Isis, Revelations

(Hi)= Thoughts and God's speaking in mortals heads

{Hi}= foreign language's

[Hi]= beast speak

"Hi"= regular speak

 **/Hi\** = spell's

Last time:

"How does he have some of the most dangerous beings in the world as familiars?" asked James nervously.

"They are to help him as he grows and learns." said an ancient voice from the doorway.

They all turned to the door and saw an ancient man in a toga with a leopard skin cloak draped over his shoulders, with hieroglyphs swirling around him.

"Chief Lector Iskandar, I see you are about to have rebirthing day" nodded Shai.

"Yes I am Lord Shai, so this child is the first demigod of the Egyptian gods in centuries?" asked the Chief Lector.

Now:

"Yes he is Iskander." replied Shai.

"The last one was that upstart Cleopatra the daughter of Tefnut, l met her and she was a right {Trelós} at times. I mean she slept with and married Mark Anthony, and Julius Ceaser, had four children all of which were absolutely wonderful. The only ones who survived are the twin children from her marriage with Mark Anthony, Alexander Helios and Cleopatra Selene, and the one from her marriage with Julius Caesar, Caesarion I think his name was. Then she went abandoned non magical Egypt, when Mark Anthony died, and the Romans attacked. The only happy note is that she wanted her children and her to be put under the same spell as me, so they wouldn't have to suffer death, which I couldn't do. So I created shabti of their bodies and placed then where they would be found by romans. I then put them into a sleep of stasis inside four stone sarcophagi, which will last three more years.." Rambled Iskander

"Wait my son is soulbonded to children a couple thousand of years old?" asked a confused James Potter.

"What do you mean?" asked a very confused Iskander.

"Harrison here is the soulbonded of Caesarion, and Alexander, my old friend." said Shai.

"Oh dear Ra!" exclaimed Iskander.

"What's wrong?" asked Lily.

"It all makes sense now, Alexander, and Ceaserion, were de-aged at their mother's request, along with Alexander's sister Cleopatra Selene II, to one week old. Cleoptra was a seer she made a short prophecy it goes:

The male children of Egypt and Rome frozen in time shall be awoken with their family for the godling who will save us all, and balance the gods.

I need to go get them. I will meet you at hotel Valhalla." and with that Iskander finished speaking and disappeared in a flurry of hieroglyphs.

"By Hera what was that all about?" asked James.

"He is awakening them three years early." said the Fates together.

"Ok. I have a question. What did Iskander mean when he said my son could die if his familiars were like this on his body?" asked Lily on a concerned tone.

"He meant that if they weren't like that Harrison would have died of power overload." said Shai.

"Is he really that powerful?" asked Lily concerned.

"Yes dear one." said a voice from the doorway.

"Lady chaos." said every god in the room bowing to a pale woman in a black dress and cloak that seemed to be inhabited by galaxies and universes, her hair was a soft golden blonde and her skin was a soft white, with stunning emerald eyes. She wore .

Harry just giggled band held out his hands and to the suprise of every one, except for lady Chaos said "Αρκετά."

"You think I'm pretty little one, why thank you. You are the reason I am here." she said. This got everyone's attention.

"You're here for my son?" asked Lily fearfully.

"I'm not going to take him, I'm here to make him my son as well." said lady Chaos.

"Why lady Chaos?" asked James.

"Please call me Cas, I want him as my son because I want a child. Though yes everyone in Greek mythology is technically my child I have never actually had a child of my own." said Cas sadly.

"Ok." said Lily.

"You'll let me make him my son as well?" asked Cas.

"Yes how do we do this? I mean for us mortal magic users we do a blood adoption ritual. How do we do this with a goddess. A primordial at that." questioned Lily'

"A different sort of adoption ritual." said a male voice from the doorway.

The looked to find a woman in egyptian queen's clothes with rainbow wings, and long flowing black hair, and a tall burly man in a green polo and grey khakis with a large sword hanging from his waist with his hair and beard close cut, and a eyepatch on an eye, while the other was a brilliant dark blue.

"Lord Odin." said the Norns bowing to the man.

"Lady Isis." said Shai bowing to the woman.

"We need to use the ritual of heirship, we will need three other gods or goddesses, titan, or or other deity like beings." said Isis.

"Where will we find them?" asked James confused.

"We are already here." stated a feminine voice from the entrance behind Odin and Isis.


	3. Chapter Three (03-05 21:44:06)

Son of many Book One

Disclaimer:

I own nothing those rights belong to J.K.Rowling and Rick Riordan, authors of the two worlds I am borrowing.

Chapter three

The ingredients come

(Hi)= Thoughts and God's speaking in mortals heads

{Hi}= foreign language's

[Hi= beast speak

"Hi"= regular speak

/Hi\= spell's

A/N before i begin this chapter Hadrian mills and the enchanted forest year one is on hold. Im stuck im sorry but i will post a new chapter on that story when i can. For now i will only be working on a couple projects i have in mind, this story and another one i hope to publish soon called The Son of Heros, it is a Harry potter DC comics crossover.

Last time:

"Yes how do we do this? I mean for us mortal magic users we do a blood adoption ritual. How do we do this with a goddess. A primordial at that." questioned Lily'

"A different sort of adoption ritual." said a male voice from the doorway.

The looked to find a woman in egyptian queen's clothes with rainbow wings, and long flowing black hair, and a tall burly man in a green polo and grey khakis with a large sword hanging from his waist with his hair and beard close cut, and a eyepatch on an eye, while the other was a brilliant dark blue.

"Lord Odin." said the Norns bowing to the man.

"Lady Isis." said Shai bowing to the woman.

"We need to use the ritual of heirship, we will need three other gods or goddesses, titan, or or other deity like beings." said Isis.

"Where will we find them?" asked James confused.

"We are already here." stated a feminine voice from the entrance behind Odin and Isis.

Now:

Everyone looked to see a woman dressed in a tie dye Batik, long Ebony hair with a tiara woven in it, a brass peace sign around her neck, a macrame belt around her waist, henna tattoos covering her arms and bare feet, and glasses that seem to shift from one color to another on her nose. Behind her were two males dressed in different styles. The first male was an older man with a long white beard, bald head and a wrinkly body, wearing a long white hospital like gown using an Egyptian Was staff as a cane. The second man (well god in teen form) was dressed in a beige tee shirt, a pair of beige pants, and beige converses carrying a camera bag over one shoulder and a tripod under the other, and a small clear barrel of water in both hands.

"Aunt Rhea is that you?" Hecate asked the hippie like woman.

"Why yes it is my dear niece. Mother told me to come for he shall be the one to destroy my husband." stated Rhea in a delighted tone.

"Yes, yes, Rhea dear, we get that you hate your husband, and yes it is me Ra before you ask Isis, you didn't expect me to lie down and rest for eternity did you?" asked Ra in a tone as if he was speaking to a child with sage like wisdom. At being called out Isis looked to the tiled floor as if it was more interesting.

"Heimdall why aren't you watching the bridge?" Odin asked the teen in beige.

"Oh I am look up." said Heimdall. Everyone looked up and saw a crystal bridge shimmering in dazzling multicolored rays of light.

"Now I must continue explaining this ritual needs four deities or immortal creatures. And it needs to be done in a place of extreme power, it needs water from a mystic source, the deities tears of happiness, a drop of divine essence from each, all this brews till it shines a golden light, then it needs to be stirred with an object of extreme power, and a touch of human blood that will turn it apale murky white. Then the child will need to rest in the water for three minutes till the liquid absorbs into his body." Odin explained.

"Use this for the water, Mimir sent it with me, said that everyone could use more knowledge." said Heimdall holding out a shrunken barrel to Odin and Isis.

" I have bottled the tears of the three of us all it needs is lady Chaos'." said Rhea handing the bottle to Isis. who passed it to Chaos who added some of her own tears to the mix which went from clear to a shining multicolored rainbow.

"Here's the divine essence of us three." said Ra holding a swirling orb of light handing it to chaos who added some of her own. Changing it to a miniature Galaxy.

"As for the object of power I think I can help." said a voice that appeared to come from everywhere.

"Lord Thoth why are you here?" Shai asked when a gentleman dressed in A t-shirt, wire-rimmed glasses, jeans and a lab coat, all covered in various writing forms.

"I bring the item that will stir your potion for my son, the Staff of Moses the Mage of the Christian god." stated Thoth holding a tall Shepherd's crook.

Everyone's eyes widened, and all was quite before Cas asked " How did you convince Christ and his father to give it to you?"

"He didn't" said a male voice from the doorway.


	4. Chapter Four

Son of many Book One

Disclaimer:

I own nothing those rights belong to J.K.Rowling and Rick Riordan, authors of the two worlds I am borrowing.

Chapter three

The ritual

(Hi)= Thoughts and God's speaking in mortals heads

{Hi}= foreign language's

[Hi= beast speak

"Hi"= regular speak

/Hi\= spell's

A/N before i begin this chapter Hadrian mills and the enchanted forest year one is on hold. Im stuck im sorry but i will post a new chapter on that story when i can. For now i will only be working on a couple projects i have in mind, this story and another one i hope to publish soon called The Son of Heros, it is a Harry potter DC comics crossover.

Last time:

"As for the object of power I think I can help." said a voice that appeared to come from everywhere.

"Lord Thoth why are you here?" Shai asked when a gentleman dressed in A t-shirt, wire-rimmed glasses, jeans and a lab coat, all covered in various writing forms.

"I bring the item that will stir your potion for my son, the Staff of Moses the Mage of the Christian god." stated Thoth holding a tall Shepherd's crook.

Everyone's eyes widened, and all was quiet before Cas asked " How did you convince Christ and his father to give it to you?"

"He didn't" said a male voice from the doorway.

Now:

Everyone turned to see a young man dressed in a white suit with brown hair and beard. Standing next to two older gentleman. One dressed in Red and black suit. The other in a blue and gold Suit.

"Jesus, Lucifer, Order. Why are you here?" asked Cas.

"To make a deal my dear." said Lucifer.

"Stop being creepy son," said Order, "What Lucifer means is that we will let you use Moses' Staff, if you let us imbue a part of our essence in it. That means he will be the high Prince of Heaven and Hell. With Jesus as his advisor, and the horsemen and elemental princes of heaven and hell as his protectors."

"Wait so does this mean he's going to be King of Kings Bringer of the apocalypse? asked a frightened Lily.

"No. For with the elemental princes on his side as well as the horsemen, there will be no apocalypse." said Jesus calming all of Lily's fears.

"Then it is agreed." said Cas. And With that she called a transporting mist which swallowed everyone.

A few moments later everyone was in a temple that was split into many sections each with a different religions motifs each with a different door.

"Where are we?" asked James.

"The temple of faith where us and our siblings created our religions and realities, which lie on top of one another." said Order and Cas as one.

"Add the ingredients to the central basin." said a voice from the center of the room.

Everyone turned to find a ancient woman sitting on a central throne.

"Mother didn't you fade millennia ago?" Asked Order.

"No child I have been here." said the old woman.

"Mokopuna." said Harry who had been asleep until now.

"I will be soon little one. For you who don't know I am Cosmonia mother of All. Now add the ingredients." said Cosmonia.

Heimdall added the water from Mímir's well, Rhea added the tears, Ra added the essence, it then glowed a pure white.

"Stir Chaos." intoned Cosmonia.

As Cas Stirred the staff of Moses started to dissolve and the liquid started turning a deep rich purple instead of the milky white it was supposed to be.

When the staff had Fully dissolved Cosmonia started chanting "na nga tokowha e hiahia ana kia waiho hei matua, ka manaaki ahau ia koe, kia whanau mai koe i te tamaiti ko Balance ko wai koe, ko te Balance Bringer!" Suddenly without warning Harry floated above the basis as the liquid evaporated and sank into his pores. His wings grew bigger and took on a galaxy on each wing. He gained longer tail which gained a miniature solar system at its end. He gained weaving designs which originate from a Yin and Yang symbol on his forehead. All completed with Horns that appeared on his head and the hall in between them.

Suddenly thousands of deities appeared and everyone bowed toward the center and all said as one "Hail Balance Bringer!"

A/N P1 translation of the chant:

by the four who wish to be parents, i bless thee, may you child bring Balance as that is who you are, The Balance Bringer!

A/N P2

The Deities that appeared are the religions that are not mentioned in the story.


	5. haitus

hey Everyone all of my stoies are pending rewrite soon hopefully they will be up within a month. so for now this is a haitus notice hope you enjoy what you can read it will soon be updated.


End file.
